ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Omniversal
Ultimate Omniversal is a new series by Ren, Omniversal's successor, made on 12/28/13, set to fully air 2014. Summary From the creators of BTFF Rap Battles of History and Omniversal... : Welcome to Omniversal, a now civilized planet, where there are two kinds of people/aliens - the ones that are civilized, and the wild ones. The Rens and the rest are happy and peaceful living in their new universe, until they find out there's a certain way to get back to their homes, and it comes easy at first.... Until they learn that they must find out and crush who the hell is trying to stop them from getting home... Can they do it? : This takes place 3 years after the events of Omniversal... Men, be prepared for a whole crapload of action, and Ladies.......CASSIE'S back!!! Stay tuned for Omniversal! Heroes Omnitrix Users *Ahmad *Cassie Benny *Christopher Shane *Glen Tenneyson *Ken Anderson *Ren Anderson *Ren Edwards *Ren Tennyson *Reo Jones Non-Omnitrix Users *Ashley Gennero *Blank *Ginny Flame *Lego M. *Marcus Mayhem *Pip *Speedy *Zein *Zon Vulpimancer Villains *Sci 1,000,000 Neutral *Xilar Aliens Normal: For the aliens who have appeared in Ultimate Omniversal. (83) '' ''Bold: For the aliens who have not yet appeared in Ultimate Omniversal. (14) Omniverse Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Blitzwolfer *'Big Chill' *Brainstorm *'Buzzshock' *'Cannonbolt' *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *'Ditto' *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *'Grey Matter' *Heatblast *Humungousaur *'Jetray' *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *NRG *Nanomech *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *'Swampfire' *Snare-oh *Terraspin *Upchuck *'Upgrade' *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *'XLR8' *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *'Bloxx' *Bullfrag *Crashhopper *Feedback *Gravattack *Kickin Hawk *Molestache *Pesky Dust *The Worst *'Toepick' *Walkatrout Omniversal Aliens *Pol-R Bear *RenRobin *Minace *'EyeBat' *Gladus *RenRobin *GimBlocker *Minace *Corefreeze *Shark Dog *Lavathrend *SpeedGate *Screwhedge *Seagrade *ElectriDlat *Turtlesting *Orcea Bat *ElectroCute *Blankmutt *Blop *Hypno-D *IMan *Pinkguin *The Wall *Metaloo *Storm *'Sonic boom' *Tricicle *Snakeslip *'Splitson' *Metalmono *Ice Blade *Stormfront *Gigablast *Fishfry *Crabon *Rupture New Ultimate Omniversal Aliens *Testi-O *NeonBlast *Reioa *Ultiverse *MindFlip *TeddyPooh *Waht *Whampire *Darkway Episodes See:' Ultimate Omniversal/Episodes' Fans Who's got two thumbs, is trying to remake a cool series, and wants you to be fan? THIS GUY!!! Fans from the original Omniversal DO NOT ADD THIS LIST *THE LEGENDS OF THE OMNITRIX HAS ARRIVED. 22:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) *It's really,REALLY, REALLY AWESOMELY GOOD!!!1!! I hope Ren DOES finish one ^__^ I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 22:46, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *At first, I thought this was a stupid idea, stupid plot, unconnectable characters.... But now, once I read it, It's AWESOME! -- Ahmad15, signed this, 19:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) btw, I should change my signature... *'Signature' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *MaxtheAwesome.That's me! 04:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Scootersfood' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:41, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Its funny *'Tony Stark: Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with... breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins. Then there's me.' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) X-MEN of BTFF....but 15 times better. New UO Fans You may sign your name below: * 18:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Omnitrix Varieties *Eonotrix *Glennetrix *Omegatrix *Omnidewtrix *Omnitrix *Renmamatrix Series References *'My Weird Life' *'Glen 10' *'Ren X' *'Hean 10' *'Cassie 12' *'Ren 10:Equinox' *'BATO' *'Ahmad 15' *'Kai 10' *'Chris 12' Trivia *The previous series was named Omniversal because Omni means "many" or "all" and the heroes came from many universes, and Ultimate Omniversal was added because there will be Ultimates in the series. *Ren and Ken are the Omnitrix twins in this series. *In Ren X, Hawt and Kewl aren't villains, but in this series they are. *There are currently three Rens from three different universes xD. *There are currently 9 Universes (series), 95-100 aliens (estimated), and 20 heroes. Category:Series Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Genre: Action/Adventure